Finnish patent No. 115988 describes a ground anchor, which is provided with an elongated tapering part that is driven into the ground and a connecting part. A sleeve for the post is fixed onto the connecting part. The tapering part and the sleeve are attached to each other with a bolt joint. Slots in the connecting part and the sleeve allow adjustment of the relative position of the connecting part and the sleeve before tightening the bolt joint.
When only one bolt joint is used, the attachment will be under severe strain. In this case a massive bolt must be used. In practice the sleeve is also slightly larger than the post so the post can be installed inside the sleeve. Thus the post will be loose from the sleeve at some point, which weakens the joint. In addition, different size posts require their own types of sleeves. This increases manufacturing and transport costs.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable ground anchor which is more robust and more versatile than previously known ground anchors.